Gimmit IronShield
Character Stats Religion God you follow: ' ☀Faratif '''Buffs from Following: ' ☀+300 Mining 'Gods you worship: ' [[Professions|'''Profession]] Profession buff: resting time reduced Profession Money: 1gp/mo Profession Bonus: ☀The shielder can convert their Armor bonus to an attack bonus as an Active action. Survival Stats Talent Stats Inventory 7/10 Door of Dooring, seeds, clay axe, old fishing rod, legendary small bass, ID brick, 16 ore ☀Ruby (rune essence/iron) unbreakable adds +9 defence (+9 damage) short sword (small): 1 d4(p) x2 on crit 19-20 worth 10 gp Feats ''' '''Character Feats Race Feats Chase the enemy: Able to move and use a basic attack in each turn passively. Craft time: When crafting the time to craft an Item will take half the time of the average item crafting time Class Feats Duel wielding - can hold 2 types of ANY weapon at one point including Heavy 2 handed weapons. Can not attack with both. Extra attack - allows you one more basic attack but only for attacking not an action. Talent Feats Abilities Class Abilities Master of Shields Where most warriors spend their time learning how to fight with weapons, you have practiced how to best utilize a shield for not just defense but offense as well. Whenever you are wielding a shield and are not incapacitated you may add your shield’s Armor bonus to any Block you make against a spell or other ability effect or basic attack. You must be wielding a shield to use this ability. Shield Bash A shield may mainly be for defense, but you know how to utilize it just as deftly as a weapon. On your turn, you may take an Attack action to bash your opponent with your shield. You add your proficiency bonus to the Attack roll. If the attack hits, you deal 1d6 + your Strength Modifier. The target must then be pushed back 10 feet. If this pushes the target outside the attack range of your allies, they may make opportunity attacks against the creature. You, however, cannot You may perform a Shield Bash as your second attack once you reach 5th level. However, you cannot perform two Shield Bash attacks if you choose to dual-wield shields (should your DM allow you to initially). Your offhand shield will only do 1d4 + your Strength modifier of damage should you hit. You must be wielding a shield to use this ability Bonus Abilities +3 armor/attack Bird Style: Actively protect adjacent allies with your block points,while also providing them a +2 dodge bonus. Other Bonus Language: Dwarven, common, hobbish knowledge: Nobility and Royalty, Geography, Dungeoneering Biography Gimmit IronShield, Face as rough as the stone carved from The Forbidden Stump. Beard as great as my shield in battle, braided with my clans jewel the emerald. my clan takes pride in the way of the shield. I have received a scar while training with my brother as children. As I grew older I found myself wondering further and further from home. I learned how to make maps of the forests and mountains near S'trige. When I turned of age to leave my clan I chose to become a traveler in search of something great while my brother stayed back to become a part of the guard. I consider myself honorable as I travel the world to represent my clan.